A.L.A X Royal Blood
'A.L.A x Royal Blood' This is an RP put together and devised by Saranavii as a way of saying thanks and a tribute to Zentreya and her postponed A.L.A RP chronicles. Plot The Plot takes place a few years after the drop off point of Zentreya's RP of the A.L.A arc, and seemingly, still has the antagonist of Medusa. The A.L.A, in this story, as been dethroned, disbanded and fallen under Medusa's might, and, save for a few soldiers still flying the Anti Lewd Banner, is all but defunct. Some time between this RP and the A.L.A one, Saranavii was 'adopted' by Zentreya, and now sees it as her responsiblity to bring the A.L.A back to it's full glory, over throw Medusa and her cohorts, get revenge for the sisters she never met (Nez, Hoppi, and LuLu) and more importantly, give her dear adoptive mother closure from Medusa, Abysma and Carmella. This also goes into more depth about Saranavii's character and her relations to a 'Royal Blood Line'. Events so far Teaser Episode 1: ''Considered 'non-canon' to a point, Saranavii as her alternate persona, the A.L.A christened Captain Mako, met with a few officers of the A.L.A in the A.L.A. Base, claiming she will bring Zentreya back to lead the army. Episode 2 ''Hide and Seek Saranavii woke up, finding a demon and a man in her house. The demon, was meant to be 'tamed', but couldn't be, as Saranavii revealed he was her brother. Serocco revealed he wasn't trusted by Punisher, as Saranavii went down to speak to her brother. Punisher asked how his sister's morning was, getting 'hectic' from Saranavii. The demon went on saying how he's bored, sick of playing darts all day. The two bantered, with Sara changing the subject to where he's been and what he's been doing. "After the fighting, I just wanted to get away, I just wanna party." Punisher explained. Saranavii went to Sero and told him she wanted him involved. The three went to a small garden, with her brother explaining about how he parties... by mainly killing. Saranavii berated her brother, saying his 'parties' involve his blood lust. He explained, causing Saranavii to shake her head in disgust and walk away. "As soon as we find everyone, you are getting help." Saranavii spoke to her brother, critiqueing him. The topic of insanity was brought up. The siblings began to walk away. Notification After Serocco missed his cue (and killing immersion.), he continued to explain how he just got a notification, thus breaking everyone down again. (This is considered a blooper.) Serocco went to his laptop, reading the notification, looking up potential allies from the Anti Lewd Army. The names brought up were Wolfblood, Para, and Ben. These three apparently have the skills to find out what they want, but sadly, were new recruits before Medusa took over the A.L.A. Sara suddenly broke down and started hearing the Benny Hill theme. (Another blooper) Serocco went over how he learned their location, backstories and even their real names. "We can find Nappa and Altreya with their help." That is, if they're even still alive. Saranavii confirmed it sounded like an easy plan. Punisher went on saying how he won't approve of Nappa and Altreya if they 'weren't as strong as him'. The topic went to how Medusa 'didn't seem tough'. They speculated how strong she really was, but Saranavii told the two to stop playing with numbers. The trio continued to discuss, speculating the strength of these 'newbies'. ''Nappa and Altreya'' Serocco mentioned to Saranavii to explain the two to Punisher. "Truth is..." Sara wrote. "I was very young. I barely remember the history we shared." Sara went on to reveal she researched into it, but only remember 'her'. Punisher went on to ask about Nappa and Altreya, but Sara explained that the ALA used to have those two before the downfall, with Sara only knowing so much. But she did know about Altreya. Serocco explained Nappa's role, right hand to Zentreya and Brigadeir. Punisher's memory suddenly flashed, as he remembered he traded blows with Nappa before. Saranavii went to a corner by herself as Serocco and Punisher conversed. Sara wrote how Nappa is hopefully out there. Leads Saranavii and Serocco spoke about leads, and how the new members he mentioned before the downfall were the last people to see Nappa. Saranavii went to Punisher, telling him that she can't stop him from killing, but was concerned about him killing the 'recruits'. Punisher explained he'd never do that. Serocco and Punisher almost exchanged blows, but Saranavii stopped the two. Serocco apparently didn't want to bring up Nappa, and Sara even kept quite about it. They went on on how Punisher still can't be trusted. The trio that Serocco found were in a winter world, possibly training. With Sara demanding that they go find them, tomorrow. Episode 3: Scattered Memories: Saranavii awoke staring out into space as Serocco approached her. After a short conversation, Sara told Serocco she has to go and to keep everything in control and that if he sees "her" that he knows what not to do. However, Serocco couldn't shake the feeling of something terrible may happen, given the history of Saranavii's mother's group. "My mom is still out there..." Saranavii wrote. "We just have to locate her." The young one sadly noted, as Serocco agreed. Serocco promised her that he will help her find her mom, and maybe this Nappa would even be able to help, as Sara just responded with 'pray'. Saranavii traveled to a train station, watching a train zoom by her, and then another. Hoping into a train, she took her seat, staring sadly out the window. Getting from her seat, she explored the train car. After making sure no one was around, Sara slumped back into her seat, sadly, she then wrote a message to Zentreya, a simple i miss u as she dozed off. Winter Landscape: Sara departed from the train, walking down a snow covered path. It is revealed she is sleeping, saying she keeps having this dream. As she listened to the music, Sara noted it was peaceful, and a quiet place. "I know you're reaching out..." Sara wrote in the air. She then seemed shocked, as she wrote Nappa and Altreya's names in the air. She then wrote soon under her aunt's name and then but first above Nappa's. Waking up: Saranavii suddenly woke up in an ice covered waste land with the skeletal remains of several large beings and jagged rocks. She considered a second that Nappa's suffering, in this land, as she went out looking for him. Not being used to the cold, she came to the conclusion this was a bad choice as she attempted to travel across the ice. Still attempting to keep warm, Saranavii ventured forth, ice dangling from her hair at this point. Taking shelter briefly, she dove into the shadow of a large deceased animal's spinal cord. Sara suddenly slipped, looking skyward, almost letting the cold take over her. "Well I'll be... Is that really you?" Nappa suddenly appeared, wondering why she traveled to Mt. Everest to look for him. Nappa then started to bring her to a warmer climate as Sara blacked out from the cold. Nappa Saranavii awoke in a cave, hearing Nappa hum to himself. Panicing, Sara drew her duel pistols on him. Nappa went on unphased, saying it's been a long time since he last saw Saranavii. "It's been so long, you look just like her." Nappa came to the quick conclusion that Saranavii must be looking for her too. The subject changed to why Sara came to Everest in the first place. "Our locator found you roaming here." Nappa seemed more shocked she has a locator as he instructed her to be warm by the fire. "I assume you came here for the same mission I am... To regroup all the members who still stand." Nappa went on to talk about the Butcher, but how she was only a minion, and how he got revenge. Sara seemed more interested that the Butcher wasn't alone. Nappa then claimed he killed the Butcher, getting revenge for Hoppi, but the last sighting was more recent. The subject changed to Medusa, and how she murdered Nez and LuLu, almost setting Nappa into a rage. "Time has passed, they will continue to grow..." Nappa then went on to tell her his mission is the same and he willingly will join her cause. But something bugged him, something about his past maybe back very very soon. Soon, the bald goliath went on to remember how Saranavii came to the ALA, young, with the same eyes and hair as Zentreya, and how he was even asked by Zentreya herself to baby sit him. "Eat up. I found a marshmellow store." Nappa smiled, walking away, as Sara almost set the place ablaze. As Nappa was oblivious to this, Sara ate a marshmellow, and then inquired how they were supposed to travel in this storm. Nappa informed her to climb on his back, getting Saranavii confused, but she climbed INTO HIM and saw a meme breaking down laughing, before Nappa flew them away. HQ: After landing, Saranavii was met by Nappa and Serocco, and told Nappa "Never again."Nappa chuckled and told her it was fine. Serocco was introduced to Nappa by Saranavii. Serocco seemed to have a small fanboying moment when shaking Nappa's hand. After Serocco fanboyed and ran away, Saranavii and Nappa conversed about who to contact next, coming to the conclusion: "Altreya." with Nappa filling in some spots about Altreya. "It's been so long, do you think she will come back?" Saranavii sadly wrote then continued "that easily?" Nappa confirmed she would, and she'd be easy to find if the trackers could find him on Everest, Altreya would be easy. Suddenly, Saranavii heard the voice of an office worker, screaming to calm down, as Nappa went on about the A.L.A leader, remembering how she helped him in a dark time, and how he was one of her best men. How they fought, proving themselves through it, as Nappa stood by her, as Carmella and Abysma joined Medusa and brought the A.L.A down. He went on about his sister, his beautiful, kind, and gentle. How she took care of his family, but one faithful night, she was murdered. Nappa continued to recall, as Nappa left the A.L.A under false accusations that he was a traitor. Nappa went even deeper, talking about 'he' meeting him and bringing chaos. He summed it up as in "I am on borrowed time. My brother hasn't found me yet. And since we're all trying to find Zen...we'll rebuild the A.L.A, that I will promise you." After a long pause, Nappa stated he needed a moment, before walking down stairs. Saranavii turned to Serocco, who commented that the poor guy's been through hell. "That's why we have to find her." Saranavii wrote. The subject changed back to Altreya, and how it was Serocco's job to find her, to which the man nodded. Sara informed him she'd be in touch, and that it's also his job to keep Nappa and Punisher company. Saranavii went downstairs, passing out, dreaming instantly of the snow covered path, seeing her written letters of Nappa and Altreya, putting a check through Nappa's name, then looking at Altreya's writing. Oh how long it's been. Episode 4: Paradox Concerns of Saranavii's health spread through the group, but the daughter was still determined to find her mother, and her aunt. Crawling into bed, Saranavii drifted off to sleep. Dreamscape Saranavii dreamed of that long pathway with pillars once more, much to Saranavii's annoyance, but something seemed off, as she looked around. Suddenly, she saw several figures and a massive man chasing after her down the path, demanding she showed herself. Hiding behind a pillar, the figure called her Zentreya, and a chase broke out. After her bullets bounced off him, Broly cornered Saranavii, grasping her in his giant hand, before strangling her, only to utter the phrase 'The hell are you'?, as Saranavii gasped for breath. Hellscape: Saranavii woke up just in time to fight off Broly, shooting him in the face multiple times, before dashing off herself, as Broly let it slip he was out to kill his brother. As Saranavii hid, she found a small girl, who pointed where to hide. The girl then stood up to Brolly herself, stopping him mid punch, as she gestured for Saranavii to run, as she drew a scyth. Back to Dream Land Saranavii, after jumping off the side of the hellscape, appeared back in the dream path, confused and scared, questioning why some giant blonde man was after her mother, and figuring out the weird blonde man was actually Nappa's brother, before questioning who the other ALA member was, before awakening (after hearing Spiral chant her name several times.) Suddenly, a voice told Saranavii she's being watched. Wake up: Saranavii awoke, clutching her head. She walked to the window, seeing an M and a message reading "You are a hard one to track down, I finally found you, lets play" on the walls. Saranavii went down stairs, finding Serocco and Nappa (who was playing with dice), and showed the two the writing on her walls. Nappa suddenly got serious, admitting that no one even got past him. "She Knows" Saranavii simply wrote. Nappa seemed confused, but they came to the conclusion it was Medusa. Saranavii then filled Nappa in on her nightmare, how his brother attempted to kill her. Nappa couldn't believe it, but Saranavii described him to a T. (It's Theorized that Medusa took the powers of LuLu, giving her the power to invade dreams.) Saranavii went on to explain who else she saw in the dream. A nurse, and someone brandishing a teal and black and white, as Nappa asked if the person had a scythe. Nappa then confirmed the Dream Reaper, one of the Lieutenants, who helps people, explaining them. Nappa then declared to know where they maybe and went to go get his armor, as Saranavii sat in her room, confused and shaken. "So this is where the chase begins." Sara wrote. As Nappa rallied the troops, Saranavii nervously washed her hands before leaving to join her uncle. Cityscape: Nappa lead the charge, searching the abandoned city with Serocco and Saranavii behind him, even struggling to keep up. "I hope you're ok..." Nappa and Serocco knew instantly she was talking about her mother. It was only a matter of time they found Dream Reaper, ParaFrost Episode 5 TBACategory:Events Category:ALA Archs